1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and service server for providing passenger density information, more particularly to a method and service server for providing the density information of passengers in a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metropolitan mass transit system uses trains composed of multiple cars. Generally, a passenger waiting for a train on the platform does not know the level of crowdedness in each car (passenger car), and a passenger on a train does not know the levels of crowdedness in cars other than the one in which the passenger is riding.
As a result, the passengers on a train may not disperse into other cars, and a train may include cars having high levels of crowdedness and cars having low levels of crowdedness.
What is more, it is difficult to ascertain the level of crowdedness in a car for the driver of the train or even the operator managing the mass transit system.
Meanwhile, the intervals between trains may be kept at constant times. However, it would be more desirable in terms of the convenience of the passengers if the distances from a particularly crowded train to a preceding and/or succeeding train were shortened in order that the passengers may be suitably distributed over the respective trains.
The problem above also applies to the cases of buses.
That is, the passengers waiting for a bus at a bus stop do not know how crowded the buses are, so that even if multiple bus lines are available to a passenger, or if two buses of the same line reach the bus stop at the same time, the passenger is not able to easily select the bus that is less crowded.
In the case of buses also, it would be more desirable in terms of the convenience of the passengers if the distances from a particularly crowded bus to a preceding and/or succeeding bus were shortened in order that the passengers may be suitably distributed over the respective buses.
However, in order to adjust the operating intervals as above, the levels of crowdedness of the cars of a train (or buses) must be known accurately.
To this end, a method of providing the density level of passengers as an approximated value (for example, as a percentage) was proposed which applies a system of weight estimation system using load cells to a mass transit train or a bus to measure the changes in weight loads.
However, such approximated values provide an ambiguous basis for estimating the passenger density information and can increase the confusion of a user making a subjective judgment.